Barbie and The Mirror
by hipotalamus
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang bidadari yang diberi kutukan karena telah memecahkan bubuk cermin ajaib milik kerajaaan. Ia dikutuk menjadi boneka barbie dan diturunkan ke bumi untuk menyenangi hati anak-anak. Selama perjuangannya menjadi barbie, ia selalu di awasi Sasori dari kaum malaikat. Lalu, siapakah yang berbaik hati untuk menolongnya agar terlepas dari kutukan itu?
1. Prologue

**Barbie and The Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine, and just for fun.**

**Rating for this story is T**

**Pairing in this story is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.**

**For warning, This story contains OOC, AU, TYPO (S) and another mistakes.**

**So, if you a good readers give your comment, opinion, and criticsm**

* * *

**Prologue**

Siang itu di kediaman megah Uchiha, terlihat seorang bocah kecil berusia sekitar 6-7 tahun sedang merengek untuk dibelikan boneka kepada ibunya. Ibu dari seorang bocah itu sudah tampak kewalahan menghadapi tingkah laku manja putranya yang lain dari biasanya. Tidak tahu disebabkan oleh apa, yang pasti bocah beriris onyx itu terus merengek dan terkadang melempar benda apapun disekelilingnya, karena sang ibu tak membelikan keinginannya.

"Sasu-chan! Berhentilah merengek, sayang. Sudah ibu bilang. Itu bukan mainanmu." Ucap sang ibu dengan nada jengkel.

Bocah berusia 6 tahun yang dipanggil "Sasu-chan" itu berhenti merengek sebentar. Memperhatikan wajah sangar ibunya dan kembali berteriak.

"HUWAAA... KAASAN! AKU INGIN BONEKA ITU! POKOKNYA BELIKAN! BELIKAN!"

**PRANG!**

Lagi-lagi bocah itu melempar sebuah keramik mewah yang menjadi koleksi Mikoto di rumah itu. Ibu dari dua anak ini mendengus sebal dan segera menggendong anaknya agar diam.

"Baiklah, baiklah Sasu-chan! Iya. Kita beli mainan itu. Nanti Kaasan suruh Itachi yang membelinya setelah dia pulang sekolah nanti."

Mendengar ucapan sang ibu, bocah beriris gelap itu tersenyum.

"Benar ya Kaasan? Nanti Itachi-nii yang membelikan boneka itu untuk Sasu-chan?"

Mikoto mengangguk pasrah dan mencium kepala putranya.

"Asal Sasu-chan tidak memberontak lagi dan menangis kencang seperti ini. Janji?" Mikoto memberikan kelingkingnya pada Sasuke, dan dikait oleh kelingking kecil bocah itu.

"Janji, Kaasan."

Malam harinya, Sasuke bermain dengan riang di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Ia memainkan boneka barunya itu dengan senang dan tertawa bahagia. Membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum dan memeluk putra kecil mereka itu.

"Kaasan, Tousan, kalau sudah besar nanti, Sasu ingin bertemu dengan gadis secantik ini."

Tangan mungilnya memperlihatkan sesosok boneka barbie berambut merah muda dan beriris hijau emerald. Sasuke tergelak tawa dan kembali melanjutkan permainan rumah-rumahannya.

"Sayang, kenapa Sasuke suka sekali ya pada boneka itu? Itu 'kan mainan anak perempuan." Mikoto menghela nafas panjang di sebelah suaminya.

Fugaku hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab,

"Entahlah, mungkin Sasu-chan tertarik karena boneka itu terlihat sangat cantik."

Tanpa mereka sadari, boneka barbie yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dan berucap,

"Pemilikku tampan sekali."

* * *

**Continued to chapter one!**

**See you guys!**


	2. Curse

**Barbie and The Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine, and just for fun.**

**Rating for this story is T**

**Pairing in this story is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.**

**For warning, This story contains OOC, AU, TYPO (S) and another mistakes.**

**So, if you a good readers give your comment, opinion, and criticsm**

* * *

**Chapter one: Curse**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Sakura pov**

Aku adalah sosok boneka barbie yang terkena kutukan. Dulu aku hidup sebagai bidadari di negeriku. Namun, saat berusia 5 tahun aku tak sengaja menumpahkan ramuan untuk membuat cermin ajaib milik kerajaan. Membuat paduka Ratu marah besar, karena ramuan cermin ajaib itu adalah proyek besar negeri bidadari. Bubuk cermin ajaib digunakan para bidadari untuk bisa bertransformasi ke bumi dan dapat hidup sebagai manusia. Walau tidak seutuhnya menjadi manusia, namun setidaknya kami tak perlu melakukan perseteruan dengan kaum malaikat untuk bisa menjadi sempurna dan abadi.

Saat itu, paduka Ratu kerajaan bidadari menghukumku menjadi sebuah boneka barbie dan menurunkanku ke bumi dengan tujuan untuk menghibur anak-anak manusia. Paduka ratu mengirimku ke bumi melalui seorang malaikat bernama Sasori. Dia adalah malaikat tampan yang bertugas untuk menjaga anak-anak. Ia memiliki ciri-ciri, surai merah yang mengkilat, sepasang hazel yang bersinar, wajah _baby face_ dan sepasang sayap malaikat di punggungnya.

Ia juga diberi tugas oleh paduka Ratu dari kerajaanku untuk mengawasi setiap perilaku ku di bumi. Mencatat segala kebaikan dan keburukanku dalam menjalani kutukan ini. Jika catatan kebaikanku lebih berat daripada catatan kejahatanku di timbangan dosa nanti, paduka Ratu berjanji akan mengembalikan wujud asliku sebagai bidadari. Maka dari itu, aku selalu tersenyum dan memancarkan aura yang baik agar setiap anak-anak yang melihatku menjadi tertarik dan memilikiku sebagai mainan mereka.

End Sakura pov

Sore itu, setelah hari gerimis dan langit berubah menjadi warna kelabu. Seorang ibu yang sedang menggandeng anak laki-laki kecil berusia 6 tahun, baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian anak-anak. Di belakang mereka, terdapat sepasang pengawal yang bertugas menjaga sekaligus membawa barang belanjaan ibu dan anak itu.

Sang anak yang beriris gelap itu tampak bosan saat ibunya memutuskan untuk mampir di toko yang menjual peralatan dapur. Ia menguap lebar dan duduk di kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Manik gelapnya menatap gelisah ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa menghilangkan kebosanan ini. Sampai, saat iris gelapnya itu melirik sebuah toko mainan anak-anak yang menjual boneka dari berbagai negara.

Ia melopat turun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju toko mainan anak-anak yang terletak bersebelahan dari toko peralatan dapurnya sekarang. Seorang pengawal yang menyadari kelakuan anak majikannya itu berlari mengejarnya dan berteriak

"Sasuke-sama, anda akan pergi kemana?"

Mendengar teriakan pengawalnya, Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati anaknya tak ada di tempat semula. Ia meletakan spatula yang hendak dibelinya secara asal-asalan dan mengikuti pengawalnya.

"Sasu-chan, kau kemana nak?"

Ibu dari bocah berusia 6 tahun itu tertegun saat mendapati putra bungsunya tengah berdiri di depan kaca toko mainan anak-anak. Onyx-nya menatap takjub pada sebuah boneka barbie merah muda, mengenakan gaun berwarna merah, dengan kulit seputih susu dan mata emerald-nya. Boneka itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan membuat bocah kecil itu menepuk kedua tangannya dengaan riang.

Ting tong!

Sasuke menerobos pintu toko itu dan merengek pada si penjual yang berusia sekitar 50 tahun.

"Sasu ingin boneka itu! Sasu ingin boneka itu, paman! Cepat ambilkan!" rengeknya sembari menunjuk boneka barbie merah muda itu.

Penjual toko itu mengernyit heran dan berucap pada bocah kecil ini.

"Maaf dik, tapi itu sudah di pesan." Ucapnya ramah.

Sasuke kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya berteriak kencang dan menangis di dalam toko itu. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan iba.

"Huwa... Sasu ingin boneka itu! Sasu ingin boneka itu! Paman jahat!"

Si pemilik toko berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Tetapi, bocah itu tetap menangis dan mulai melempar semua benda yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"PAMAN JAHAT! HUAAA... KAASAN! BELIKAN SASU BONEKA ITU!"

Kring...

Pintu toko mainan kembali terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita anggun yang sudah berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dan memiliki mata beriris gelap seperti bocah kecil itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kerisauan dan menoleh kesana kemari. Ketika iris gelapnya menangkap bocah kecil yang terduduk di tengah-tengah lantai toko dan melempar-lemparkan mainan anak-anak yang dapat dijangkaunya, membuat Mikoto menghela nafas lega.

Ia menghampiri bocah kecil itu dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Sasu, ada apa nak?"

Mendengar suara ibunya, Sasuke kecil berhenti menangis dan menunjuk pemilik toko itu sembari menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kaasan, paman itu jahat! Dia tidak memperbolehkan Sasu mengambil boneka itu! Dia jahat Kaasan!" ucap Sasuke kecil dengan sinis.

Mikoto melirik boneka yang Sasuke maksud dan mengernyit heran.

"Sasu ingin boneka itu?"

"Iya." Sasuke menangguk mantap.

"Tapi itu mainan anak perempuan, nak. Sasu-chan tidak boleh memainkannya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Itu untuk anak perempuan. Dan Sasu-chan anak laki-laki. Apalagi bonekanya berwarna merah muda, Sasu-chan tidak cocok memainkannya."

Sasuke kecil terlihat kecewa. Ia berjalan menuju kaca etalase yang memisahkannya dengan boneka barbie itu dan menatapnya dengan pilu.

"Bonekanya cantik sekali. Sasu ingin memilikinya." Batinnya.

Boneka barbie itu tersenyum miris. Dia bergumam dalam hati sembari berdoa. _"Semoga aku dibeli oleh anak ini. Dia lucu sekali, menggemaskan."_ Batin Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh kepada ibunya dan kembali berseru,

"Sasu ingin memilikinya Kaasan. Belikan untuk Sasu ya?" Ia menggunakan _puppy eyes_ untuk memohon kepada wanita dewasa itu.

Mikoto mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu, ia tak bisa menolak keinginan anaknya.

"Ya, baiklah. Paman, berapa harga boneka itu?"

"Horeee!" teriak Sasuke kecil dengan riang.

Sambil menunggu ibunya menawar harga boneka itu, Sasuke tetap memandang boneka barbie itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Huh... kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu? Namaku Sasuke. Tapi biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Sasu-chan. Khusus untukmu, panggil aku Sasuke-kun ya?" ucapnya riang.

"_Namaku Sakura. Terima kasih sudah memujiku, kau juga tampan. Baiklah, salam kenal Sasuke-kun." _ Balas boneka barbie itu. Walau dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan tak terdengar oleh pendengaran manusia. Termasuk Sasuke.

Kring!

Mikoto keluar dari toko dengan wajah kecewa. Ia berjongkok di depan anaknya dan mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Kaasan, bonekanya mana?"

Mikoto menggeleng kecil. Ia melirik boneka barbie itu dan mendesah pelan.

"Boneka barbie-nya sudah di pesan orang lain, Sasu. Kita belinya lain kali saja ya?" ucapnya berat.

Sasuke kecil mengerjapkan mata beriris gelapnya. Ia melirik boneka barbie itu sekilas dan menangis sesegukkan.

"Hiks.. Kaasan juga jahat! Pokoknya Sasu ingin boneka itu. Kalau tidak, Sasu tak mau pulang. HUWAAAA..." jeritnya.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya dengan kasihan. Sasuke terus menangis dan menunjuk-nunjuk boneka barbie itu. Mikoto berusaha menenangkan anaknya, tetapi Sasuke kecil terus meronta dan memukul-mukul kaca etalase itu dengan tinju mungilnya. Ia sangat bersikeras untuk memiliki boneka barbie itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik, namun setelah melihat barbie merah muda itu ia jadi menyukainya setengah mati. Hingga rela menangis di tempat umum hanya untuk mendapatkan keinginannya itu.

Malam harinya, Itachi Uchiha kembali lagi ke toko tersebut. Ternyata boneka barbie yang dimaksud oleh adiknya masih terpajang rapi di tempat semula. Ia bernegosiasi dengan si penjual agar membatalkan orang yang sudah memesan boneka itu. Namun, si penjual tetap _kekeuh_ dengan pendiriannya. Itachi memutar otak jeniusnya dan menawarkan harga lima kali lipat dari harga jual. Pemilik toko itu berusaha menimang-nimang penawaran Itachi.

Kemudian ia menelepon seseorang, dari sayup-sayup pembicaraannya Itachi mendengar bahwa pemilik toko itu meminta maaf atas terjualnya boneka barbie itu dengan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi. Si pemesan setuju membatalkan pesanannya, dan membuat Itachi tersenyum senang. Maka, setelah itu ia pulang ke rumah dengan sebuah boneka barbie merah muda yang diinginkan adiknya. onyx-nya menatap boneka itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali ya? Pantas saja Sasu-chan tidak rela jika kau dibeli oleh orang lain." Ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi dan berkata.

"_Terima kasih, Kami-sama. kau mendengarkan permohonanku."_ Ucapnya dan tersenyum kepada sosok Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya mengawang di udara.

"_Selamat ya Sakura. Dengan begini, tujuanmu untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu bisa dimulai." _Sosok malaikat itu memberikan jempolnya pada Sakura, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori."

Malam harinya Sasuke tertidur di kamar nuansa biru mudanya dengan lelap. Ia meletakan boneka barbie merah muda yang ia namai Sakura itu di atas meja belajar berdampingan dengan boneka barbie laki-laki yang serupa dengan dirinya. Tepat tengah malam, saat seluruh keluarga Uchiha itu terlelap munculah seberkas cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata.

Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah cermin yang tergantung tak jauh dari meja belajar itu. Kemudian, keluarlah sesosok bidadari cantik yang memakai gaun merah muda dengan hiasan pita di sekelilingnya. Membuatnya tampak cantik apalagi dengan kulit seputih porselen, mata hijau emerald, dan rambut merah muda panjang yang ia gelung dengan rapi.

Sayap bidadarinya mengepak lebar dan memberikan cahaya mengkilap saat bulu-bulu merah mudanya terlihat. Rasanya, sudah hampir 2 tahun ia tak kembali dalam wujud aslinya seperti ini. Bidadari kecil itu berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. Tangan halusnya membelai permukaan wajah tampan yang terpahat disana dan berbisik pelan.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk memulai kutukan ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya.

Ia memberikan kecupan hangat di kepala Sasuke kecil dan membuat anak itu sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya.

**Sringg!**

Kemudian munculah cahaya kemerahan yang juga menyilaukan mata. Lalu, terlihat kepulan asap tipis dan menampilkan sesosok malaikat tampan yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Sakura selama dalam misinya untuk melepasan kutukan itu. Ia tersenyum manis dan ikut membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Berterima kasihlah padanya, Sakura. Karena berkatnyalah, sekarang kau bisa memulai misimu ini dan menjadi teman yang baik untuknya selama 10 tahun ke depan. Jagalah ia dengan sepenuh hati dan hiburlah dia saat bersedih. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat paduka Ratu akan melepaskan kutukanmu dan kau bisa menjadi bidadari lagi seutuhnya tanpa harus menunggu tengah malam seperti sekarang." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Ia memandang kembali wajah Sasuke yang terbuai mimpi dan berbisik, "Semoga kau bisa membantuku untuk melepaskan kutukan ini."

Kemudian Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam cermin. Ia menjelma kembali menjadi boneka barbie cantik dan tersenyum berdampingan dengan boneka barbie laki-laki, Sasuke. Sasori tersenyum miris melihat Sakura dan bergumam sebelum ia menghilang dari kepulan asap di sekelilingnya.

"Berjuanglah Sakura, aku tahu kau adalah bidadari yang kuat. Walau hanya cermin lah yang berfungsi untuk mengembalikan keadaanmu menjadi sesosok bidadari. Namun, setidaknya kau bisa menghibur dan bermanfaat saat menjadi boneka. Semangat!"

Dan sosok malaikat itu hilang bersama cahaya merah dan kabut di sekelilingnya.

* * *

**Continued to chapter 2.**

**Thanks for reading this story guys.**

**Hipotalamus**


End file.
